


You changed me

by Katchuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Feels, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt, Jumin loves V and doesn't??, M/M, MC has a brother, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending, Shitty ending sorry, Slight Cursing, V & Zen are besties, V suffers uff, Zen dates him whops, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katchuki/pseuds/Katchuki
Summary: "I would rather die than destroying his life with my love."





	You changed me

   


_A special day for Jumin and MC._

Why should he destroy such a wonderful day? V wouldn't.

  


"I would rather die than destroying his life with my love."

  


  


The wedding might have been the biggest one in the history. So many people visited the wedding just to see the _dream_ couple getting married.

Jumin Han and MC, the woman who changed Jumin more than anything or anyone could.

Even V couldn't change Jumin.

That hurted him more.

But seeing the person he loved loving someone else was just like a knife in his heart.

  


  


_Look at me._   


_  
_

_  
_

_Choose me, Jumin._

  


But why would  _he_ ever love someone like V?

   


_No one_  should love him, he didn't deserve to be loved. It was like poison for the person who loved him, he would die just like his Mother did, because she loved V.

He blames himself that she's dead, she saved him. 

_Oh_ ,

she should have left him in there, then no one else would have get hurt.

V was watching how his _Love_  put the ring on MC's finger, he never saw Jumin smiling that bright.

He really was happy.

But he already lost Jumin thanks to Rika, he thought he loved her but it was just an imignation.

An Imignation he didn't even realize.

He was dumb back then, it was his fault.

  


   


Everyone was clapping as Jumin and MC kissed to their words, even Yoosung was crying because it was too emotional for him.

V didn't clap or more was like, not able to clap since a really rough and hard cough stopped him from it.

He had a hand on his mouth and tired to stop his cough but it got worser. He felt like throwing up, his chest hurted so much and he thought that his lungs are going to break.

He felt his hand getting wet. He didn't want to throw up in front of everyone, he didn't want Jumin to worry.

But he didn't vomit, __what was good,__ he thought. He moved his hand away from his mouth, thinking that he just spit on his hand than vomiting.

  


He couldn't believe what he saw.

  


His hand was full of blossoms, covered in blood.

  


  


  


•

  


  


  


"Hanahaki Disease?!"

  


Zen yelled in the Café where V and Zen were drinking together. V had to place a hand over Zen's mouth and quickly looked around to make sure that no one heard him.

  


"God, Zen.. Don't be so loud!" The male slightly whined while Zen groaned and moved his hand away from his mouth.

  


"Since when do you know?" He whispered and frowned as well, V played with his fingers a little before he spoke. "5 weeks I think?" He answered and let out a quiet sigh.

  


Zen only stared at V as he said and slightly shaked his head. "I don't know much about this illness but I just know that it can be cured when the person you love, loves you back or else you might die on the flowers which are in your lungs.." He mumbled before his eyes widened. "Who the hell is-!" He stopped at he felt himself yelling again, leaning closer to V and whispered, "Who is this person you love?"

  


V watched Zen and smiled nervously.

  


"Jumin, I guess."

  


He giggled nervously as he already saw that Zen's eyebrows were twitching, he was really close to freak out. "Jumin, you say.." Zen took a deep breath to calm himself, moving two fingers to his forehead and slightly rubbed it to calm his headache.

  


"This douchbag?"

  


"You don't know Jumin that much like I do, you could say I was always by his side as we both grew up." He smiled and looked down again, staring at his fingers before Zen lifted up his head again, faster than the light.

  


"Now I get it! He doesn't love you back, right? And because of him you are sick and might die?" he laughed, veins appearing on the side of his forehead.

  


"Another reason to kill this bastard." Zen was smiling but it was a scary smile, now even his eye was twitching.

  


"Don't, it's my fault that I didn't tell him earlier.. Or, that I even fell in love with him." V smiled and tried to calm the Albino.

  


"He's happy with MC and that makes me happy too, maybe his happiness keeps me alive?" the male chuckled softly and scratched the back of his neck. 

  


"Then let the flowers in your lungs get removed and you will continue living..!" Zen said worriedly while V shaked his head.

  


"I don't want that, I love him and he's precious to me.. I don't want my feelings to fade away."

  


"You will die, V." The actor said quickly.

  


"Then let me die."

  


  


•

  


  


  


V begged Zen to tell it no one about his disease and he didn't, only Zen knew why V was barely online in the messenger.

  


V lost a lot of weight since he mostly threw up everyday and couldn't even eat as well.

  


He couldn't tell if it was from the illness or because of his love to Jumin.

  


However, V got invited by Jumin to visit him and he couldn't reject this offer, he still wanted to see Jumin, he didn't really care about his illness for a while.

  


And so he did, he visited his bestfriend who invited him for a glass of wine.

  


  


They both stood at the balcony for a while, MC wasn't home either and it was already dark as well.

  


Both of them could see the stars perfectly.

  


V loved to spend his time with Jumin together, they could talk about anything.

  


_Anything._   


  


"You really lost a lot of weight, are you sure that you are okay?" Jumin asked his friend and V nodded with a smile, it hurted to lie to Jumin.

  


"I am, I just have some stress because of work so you don't need to worry." Jumin frowned and tilted his head.

  


"Then take a few days off, your health is important too."

  


"I try to take some days off, don't worry." V smiled and looked into his glass of wine.  


  


"How are you and MC? It seems like she decorated your apartment a little different." V teased his friend and let out a quiet chuckle, Jumin let out a deep sigh and nodded.

  


"Yeah, she said that my apartment seemed pretty boring, so she made it pretty in her way but I'm fine with it."

  


"You really seem to love her, I'm happy for you."

  


  


  


•

  


  


  


They kept on talking for a while as V suddenly felt to cough up flowers again.

  


He placed a hand on his mouth and coughed again but even harsher than before.

  


_God please, not now_..

  


"Jihyun, are you alright?" Jumin asked and walked closer to his friend who only backed away and then rushed into the bathroom, locking the door before he began to throw up flowers into the toilet.

  


Jumin rushed to the bathrooms door and placed his hand on it.

  


"Jihyun..! Let me in, you aren't alright..!"

  


He frowned and waited for an answer but V kept on throwing up, he even had to pull out a long stem of a flower out of his throat so he could breathe.

  


He panted heavily, resting his forehead on the lavaroty seat.

   


"I'm sorry, it seems like I ate something wrong in the morning.." V said and took a deep breath to calm himself, Jumin shaked his head slightly.

  


"You are going to stay this night."

  


  


  


•

  


  


  


"Think about the surgery please, no one wants you to die, V."

  


Zen begged the male while they were calling, V was drinking a tea in the same time and clicked his tongue a little.

  


"I told you Zen, I don't want my feelings to fade away for Jumin, I would rather die." He said and tapped his phone with his finger a little.

  


"Even though I know that Jumin won't be happy if he's in love with me."

  


"Do you take any medication, because what you said is really depressing." Zen frowned a little.

  


V heard Zen drinking a whole bottle of water while they were calling, he smiled softly. "It seems like you trained a lot again."

  


V said as Zen nodded and placed the bottle away, taking a deep breath. "True, I was jogging almost- Hey! Don't change the subject!" He growled just like a dog at V who just had to laugh as he did.

  


"I'm keeping this secret from everyone so I just want you to think about the surgery, for me and for Jumin." Zen told his friend. "He's an asshole but _He_  wouldn't want you to die, no matter what happens." 

  


V didn't speak for a while as Zen's words were repeating the whole time in his head. He wasn't sure though if Jumin really didn't want V to die, he might forget him just after a while because he has now MC on his side.

  


"I.. Fine, I'll think about it."

  


  


  


•

  


  


  


|Yoosung★|: V didn't log in today either, that's pretty strange..

   


|707|: I tried to call him many times, he just told me that he doesn't feel well at the moment.

  


|Yoosung★|: But not even Jumin knows what's wrong! Even though he's his best friend, that's the strangest thing.. T_T

  


|707|: Sometimes he was with Zen together though, maybe they have a secret relationship?! ;D

  


|Yoosung★|: .. You know that Zen is together with MC's brother, he wouldn't ever cheat on him. 

  


-Jumin Han entered the chatroom-

  


|Yoosung★|: Jumin! Do you know what's going on with V and Zen?

  


|Jumin Han|: I don't, and what do you mean by Zen? He's together with V?

  


|Yoosung★|: Yeah, Seven just said that whenever he called him, Zen was with him and yeah.. Maybe he knows why V doesn't log in that often??

  


|Jumin Han|: I see, I should call Zen then.

  


|Jumin Han|: No, I'll visit him. 

  


|707|: I could visit meanwhile MC and my Elly while you visit him!!

  


|Jumin Han|: I would let you visit MC but no, Elizbeth the 3rd needs to rest because she just got sick a few days ago. You will only abuse her and not let her rest.

  


|707|: I never abused her!! ;;; I'll take good care of her! I will make a soup, keep her warm in my arms..~~

  


|Jumin Han|: No, MC is taking care of her and she's doing her best. I trust her that she's making Elizabeth the 3rd well again. 

  


|Jumin Han|: I will take my leave now, good bye.

  


|Yoosung★|: Yup, good luck with Zen! Even though I know he won't be happy to see you..

  


|707|: Say hello to my Elly!! 

  


|Jumin Han|: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd and she doesn't belong to you.

  


-Jumin Han left the chatroom-

-Yoosung★ left the chatroom-

-707 left the chatroom-

  


  


  


•

  


  


  


  


Zen was just done taking off his 'GlamGlow' face mask which cleans the skin from dirt and much more.

  


It makes the skin really clean and shiny as well, just perfect for Zen.

  


He was alone at his home, His boyfriend spent some gaming hours together with Yoosung at his place, he really loved LOLOL as well.

  


The actor made himself ready for his afternoon nap before someone knocked on his door.

  


He thought that the post man brings him a new package, even though he didn't order anything..

  


_Maybe some fanletters again!_

  


He loved to read them all.

  


Zen walked to the door with a soft smile which quickly faded as he opened the door and saw Jumin Han in front of him.

  


He really had to hold himself back from punching Jumin because of V, just because of him a good friend maybe is going to die.

  


"The hell do you want here?" Zen growled and crossed his arms,leaning against the doorway while Jumin watched him.

  


"Can it be that Jihyun is at your place?" he asked the Albino who slowly frowned at the male.

  


"Last time that V came here was over a year ago, why do you ask?"

  


"I want to know what's wrong with him, he lost a lot of weight and acts really different towards me. He won't tell me what's wrong and he spends more time with you together.. So, I hope you know what's wrong with him."

  


Zen's eyebrows twitched, he really wanted to punch Jumin but V wouldn't like that at all.

  


"What a friend are you that you can't find it out in your own? You could just sit down with him and ask him what's wrong, as friend I wouldn't stop asking him until he tells me what's wrong, you don't even care about your own bestfriend."

  


Jumin frowned as Zen said, he knew that he was really cold in the past but MC changed him, he now was happier than before and accepts people quicker.

   


Even so, he never was cold towards V and he did care about him.

  


"That isn't true, I do care about Jihyun and didn't even stop asking him what's wrong but he doesnt want to tell me-"

  


"You only have fucking excuses to everything!" Zen suddenly yelled at Jumin who flinched a little as he heard Zen's loud voice.

  


"He's maybe going to die because of you the bastard!" he said and suddenly lifted up his hand, forming it into a fist and punched Jumin's cheek.

  


The male pinched his eyes, his head was leaned to the side as he placed a hand on his cheek which started to turn red. He stood there in shock.

  


He started to get mad too, but-

  


Jumin moved his eyes up at the Albino after he heard what he said, he really hoped it was a joke. He lifted up his head again and looked at Zen.

  


"What did you say..?" His voice cracked.

  


Zen groaned, placing his hand on his forehead. "I promised it to tell it no one and now I even told you.. Fuck."

  


Zen cursed and groaned louder again, sighing deeply.

  


"He has the Hanahaki Disease because of you, he's in love with you but he knows that you will never love him back because you have MC now." Zen said and looked at Jumin.

  


"I was the one who told him to do the surgery and right now he's at the doctor to get an appointment for the surgery."

  


Jumin still was shocked about what Zen told him. 

_  
_

_V loved him?_  

  


He couldn't believe that and he's maybe going to die because of him? 

  


"Which Hospital is he in?"

  


  


•

  


  


  


V was in his hospital room and packed out his clothes and stuff he needed for the weeks he will stay in the Hospital.

  


He put them in his closet and sighed quietly, coughing once softly and placed a hand over his mouth.

  


He heard his phone vibrate as he got a message. V took his phone out to read the message and it was from Zen, a 'I'm sorry.'

  


He was pretty confused. What did Zen mean by that? He didn't do anything where he needed to apologise.

  


_Wait, did he-_   


  


Suddenly the door from his room went wide open with just one push. V lifted his head up to look at the person who slammed the door open and his eyes went wide open as he saw who the person was. 

  


Jumin was the one who slammed the door open. He panted softly and his hair was all messy as well, he actually was sweating as well what he barely did.

  


His cheek became worser too, blue and swollen. V got worried.

  


"Jumin..? Are you okay? How did you.." V didn't want to overask the situation and kept on staring at the male who walked into the room right after and closed the door behind his back.

  


"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me how much you suffer?" Jumin asked V worriedly who was only staying quiet.

_  
_

_That's what you meant, Zen. Thanks a lot._

  


V laughed quietly and shaked his head, he had to avoid answering Jumin by telling the truth.

  


"What do you mean by suffer? I'm alright Jumin, you don't need to worry about me." He smiled as Jumin slightly began to frown again. "You are lying, Jihyun."

  


He walked closer.

  


V was frozen but could manage to back away.

  


  


"We could have looked for a solution for your illness.. How long do you have it? What did the doctor say?"

  


He asked so many questions so V had to calm him, even though he didn't know how.

  


"What are you talking about, Jumin? It's just something because of my.. Eyes. Yes, my eyes. They need to-"

  


V was interrupted as Jumin hugged him tightly, his eyes widened. Jumin only moved closer and didn't let go of his friend, he almost was falling down with him but the turquoise stopped them from that by hugging Jumin back.

  


He felt Jumin tremble, his heart was breaking seeing his Love like that. 

  


Jumin furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to let go of V, he couldn't. He pressed his head a little against V's neck and then up to his head, their hairs mixing together.

  


V started to blush as Jumin did, only watching him and making him some space with his head so he could do like he wanted.

  


_It's not the right time to blush now, Jihyun._

  


V thought but he couldn't bring himself to move away, he enjoyed the moment. It was just like in his dreams how they would cuddle in their bed together.

  


The male closed his eyes, moving closer to the dark haired one and grabbed into his coat a little. Jumin always smelled so nice, he loved his scent. Just like his warmth.

  


"I know the truth, Jihyun." Jumin mumbled and opened his eyes, not letting go of V. "Hanahaki Disease.."

  


V shivered at Jumin's words. He never wanted him to find out.

  


V frowned and pinched his eyes a little, grabbing tighter into Jumin's coat before he nodded. "I'm so sorry.."

  


Jumin quickly lifted up his head and grabbed V's arms, V just flinched at the sudden move of his friend as his eyes went wide open and looked up at the male.

  


"It isn't your fault Jihyun!" Jumin said, his voice cracking a little again but anger was in it as well. He started to glare as well, V shivered more.

  


"You fell in love with me without me realizing it, you became this Disease just because of me." He grabbed onto V's arms, moving his head to the side to slightly cover his face.

  


"You might die because of me, I married someone while you watched us. You watched us doing everything together, kissing, when you visited our place.. Just everything. I am the reason why you are suffering, there's nothing that I can do to redo everything."

  


V listened to Jumin before he placed his hands slowly at Jumin's cheeks, turning his face back to him as he smiled.

  


"Jumin, nothing of that is your fault. I fell in love with you what might be a big mistake but I don't regret it. I lost you already as I choose Rika back then. You married a woman who changed you, who loves you and adores you. I am happy because you are happy with her, that's why I kept the secret to myself because that wouldn't have changed anything at all. I don't want to take you away from MC, never at all."

  


Jumin stared at V, his eyes shaking only a little as well before he spoke. 

  


"But Jihyun, you will die-"

  


"The flowers will get removed from my lungs, the doctor said that it isn't too late."

  


A stone just fell from Jumin's chest. He was happy that V would survive but still.. he felt bad. He couldn't return the same feelings to V like he did.

  


"I'm.. so happy." Jumin said and hugged V again, smiling slowly as V did the same. 

  


"I'm sorry that you went through this all.. And I'm sorry that.. I can't return-"

  


"It's alright, Jumin. Like I said, you being happy is my happiness." V said to calm Jumin, but the words were still like a knife in his heart.

   


Jumin nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself.

  


"What can I do for you now? I want to do anything before you have your surgery, I couldn't do anything back then so I want to give you every wish you want."

  


Jumin mumbled and grabbed a little into V's sweather. V only smiled more and shaked his head.

  


"Just stay by my side for a while."

  


  


  


•

  


  


  


Next day was already V's surgery planned and the male had to get ready for it; changing into his hospital cloth and just stay in his bed until the nurses would come and bring him to the surgery but they told him to wait a little more.

  


V was fine with it, of course, he was too nice which bothered Jumin a lot.

  


Jumin held the promise V had and stayed by his side the whole night till the next day.

  


Of course, he had to tell MC where he was and she was already making her way to the hospital, she also was really worried about her friend, V.  


  


V laid in his bed and sighed quietly, playing with his fingers again before Jumin spoke.

  


"I hope the doctor will work professional, I won't allow him to do any mistakes."

  


The turquoise haired male had to chuckle softly.

  


"He's professional Jumin, how else did he get his job? Just don't worry too much."

  


Jumin sighed and nodded softly. "I'm sorry, I overreact too quick." he looked at V who just smiled at him.

  


"It's cute how you worry about me."

  


"Cute? I'm just worrying about my friend." Jumin said and V stared at him, nodding a little and looked down a little.

  


"Right, friend.." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment while Jumin watched him worriedly.

  


"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

  


"It's alright." V smiled and took a deep breath.

  


"Jumin, can I ask you for another favor?" V asked again before opening his eyes, Jumin nodded right after before V spoke again.

  


"This might be a stupid favor but.. Soon I won't have any feelings for you after the surgery which will hurt me the most than the surgery itself. I just want to have one last memory before everything fades away." he smiled at and looked at Jumin.

  


"Could you kiss me?"

  


Jumin stayed quiet and only stared at V as he said, he laughed softly and placed a hand on his head and shaked his head as well.

  


"I'm sorry, it was a stupid favor to ask.. I mean, you are married and you don't even like men so just forget-"

  


V suddenly felt two hands cupping his cheeks and lift up his head, Jumin softly pressed his lips on V's and kissed him.

  


V first didn't react as Jumin did, only stared at him with widen eyes. But after a few seconds he accepted the kiss, kissing Jumin back and pulled him closer by his blouse, his cheeks beginning to blush as well.

  


They kissed slow and softly, just like V always dreamed, he just never wants this dream to end.

  


He tilted his head a little so they could kiss a bit more and they did for a few minutes before pulling away from each others lips.

  


They opened their eyes and stared into each other ones without saying one word.

  


"I.." Jumin mumbled and kept on staring at V who slowly smiled and leaned closer again, giving Jumin one more soft kiss before pulling away.

  


"Thank you, Jumin."

  


Nurses then came into the room and told V that they will bring him to the surgery now, he snapped out of his stare and nodded before letting go of Jumin and smiled at him.

  


"See you then, Jumin." he said and the male had to smile as well, letting go of V and leaned himself up while the nurses drove V with his bed out of his room, Jumin watched them leave

  


He didn't realize that this was the last time he would see his friend alive.

  


  


  


•

  


  


  


V didn't make it through the surgery.

He lied to Jumin, the doctor told him that the flowers in his lungs were too big to get them cut out

But he wanted to take this risk which took his life.

  


  


  


•

  


  


  


It's been only a few days after V died.

  


Jumin told everyone what illness V had and that it was his fault that he died, even though the others told him it wasn't.

  


He hated himself more than anything else, he knew that he won't ever forgive himself after what happened. 

  


Jumin was at his home and wanted to make a glass of wine with a special glass which he got from V, he needed to get on other thoughts.

  


But he promised him to drink only from it whenever something happens that changed his life and his death changed Jumin's life.   


  


_v,_ himself changed Jumin.  


  


The male opened the cupboards door for the glasses and reached his hand out to grab the special glass but saw a small piece of paper under it.

  


He lifted up the glass and took the paper, unfolding it and began to read what was written on it.

   


His eyes widened.

  


" _Dear Jumin,_

_  
_

_I know that you are going to a rough time right now since you are reaching out for this special glass, that's why I put the letter under it. I'm really sorry that I left you but there was no chance for me anymore to life on after so many weeks I had the flowers in my lungs, I would have died in both ways._

_It isn't your fault._

_I didn't want to beg you to love me, I was happy enough seeing you happy with MC together._

_Please don't leave her or anything because of me, create a family with her and live on happily with her. If you don't, I won't find peace,Jumin. So promise me that please._

_I'll never forget all the days we've spend together, whatever reason it was, even in our childhood. I enjoyed every single of them and I hope you did too._

_  
_

_I'll also always love you, these feelings won't ever fade away. But I wrote you this letter to tell you that, you should live on and not give yourself all the fault, it was only my decision._

_I love you,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you that sooner but I want you to remember these words._

_Stay just like how you are, because I fell in love with you without wanting you change._

_And don't drink too much, I can't look after you now but I'll watch you from above._

_  
_

_Jihyun."_

  


Jumin broke down on his knees, tears streaming down his face as he pressed the letter down on the ground.

  


Tears dropped down at the letter, right down at V's written name.

  


  


_I will never forget you, Jihyun._   


_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_


End file.
